


Third Wish

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu





	Third Wish

Aiba walked inside his apartment, bringing his folded laundry to be arranged in his closet.

A translucent human-like creature was floating and twirling around him, folding his transparent arms in front of his chest, "It's about time for you to name your third wish."

"Hm," Aiba hummed uninterestedly.

"I can give you money, fame, anything! Just let me grant your wish and I'll disappear from your life."

"That's the problem, Nino," Aiba sighed and turned his head towards the genie who seemed to be irritated by the given name, "I don't want you to disappear."

The genie could only gape.


End file.
